The Grey Joke
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu just couldn't stand it when Grey gets ahead of him so he decided to settle the score- by asking Lucy of course! XxX Rated! EXPLICIT CONTENT! LEMON ALERT! HYRATE!


**The Grey Joke**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_I HAVE LEMON- I MAKE LEMONADE!_**

**_-CHILDREN BACK OFF OR BURN YOUR EYES TO ASHES-_**

**_IF YOU DON'T MIND SWEET LEMON THEN READ ON!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

"Grey! You bastard!" Natsu shouted heatedly as he entered Fairy Tail guild. The rest of the Fairy Tail members looked at the dragon slayer. Lucy, who happened to be on the counter while talking to Mirajane, looked at his direction curiously.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked loudly as Natsu's nose steamed in anger. The dragon slayer took one look at her, and then strode toward her directly. He then slumped himself on the counter's table without saying anything. Mirajane and Lucy looked at each other in surprise.

"Natsu?" Mirajane started, but then he suddenly looked up and burst out-

"That moron cheated on me! Argh! If I see him I'll beat him to crap!" he said as he brought his fist down the table.

"Cheated on you? Natsu when you say it like that… erm… anyways, what happened?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We're supposed to meet down Magnolia intersection this morning to go to the private hot spring there," Natsu explained with irritated eyes, "Actually there were many of us. We planned to peep on girls, see."

A sweat dropped from the side of Lucy's head.

"Ehh… Natsu, I don't think you should be telling that to anyone that casually…"

Mirajane laughed.

"Anyway- so I came there early! But when I went there Max and the others were ahead of time, they told me I was late and I wasn't pumped enough."

"These guys…" Lucy muttered with an exasperated expression.

"I noticed Grey wasn't there and thought I had beaten him!" Natsu continued with a triumphant look, "He did not come after the long wait so we decided to go! But we found the spring house empty! Everybody was really upset, I can tell by their faces. So we decided to go home!"

"Then what's that got to do with Grey?" Lucy continued to ask.

"I'm getting there. So we were walking home, but then we saw Grey and Juvia come out of her apartment, d'you know what that means?"

Lucy covered her mouth at the sudden news.

"Really? Grey and Juvia?"

"Of course! And the idiot looked very stupid, really! I don't care what they ate in her room-!"

"Excuse me- what?" Lucy interrupted, "Ate?"

Natsu blinked, "Well, that's what Max told me it was, he said Grey and Juvia ate something very delicious! He said Grey was very lucky coz he got something more than peeping girls!"

"Eh?" Lucy decided to shut her mouth as the dragon slayer continued, "Like hell, right? I mean- seeing girls naked isn't really that new to me! I always see you anyway (Lucy choked)! Max just kept saying all women must be seen without undies at all to be satisfied so I go with them! But their all just the same with boys except balloon sized butsy!"

Mirajane decided to grab the tray in front of her and walk away as quietly as she could while Lucy had a problematic look on her face.

"Balloon sized…?"

"Grey's an asshole! He cheated on us! Eating with a naked girl! Why didn't he call me? Stupid selfish guy, we could have shared!" Natsu smashed his right fist to his left palm, "What a joke!"

"I don't think that's the point…" Lucy stated once more. "And sharing's impossible!"

"Ha! He's dead when I see him." Natsu finished as if not listening to her and with determination. Lucy shook her head. Then she suddenly stood up and tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"You really are something, Natsu! I can't sympathize more. Whatever it is the Grey ate, I'm sure he erm… well anyway, I'll get going."

Natsu looked at Lucy as she spoke. He seemed thoughtful for a moment. Lucy bid Mirajane a goodbye before she turned on her spot to leave-

"Wait- Lucy," Natsu grabbed her by the arm and firmly held her still. The stellar mage was surprised by the sudden motion.

"What?"

"I was thinking maybe you could eat with me while you're naked." He stated with a straight face. Mirajane looked up at the two all of a sudden.

Lucy blinked.

"Eh?"

"Oh c'mon! Grey and Juvia did it! I suppose if I did it with you then my score would be the same with Grey!"

"Natsu- you're an idiot, do you know that?" she hissed as she pulled the dragon slayer in a corner as their discussion was starting to interest a few people. "How can you expect me to eat naked? But wait- that's not the point-"

"Is it that hard? You just remove your clothes, that's all! Grey does it every time!"

"Grey is a guy!"

"Erza does that in her sleep- I saw her one time-"

"Are you asking for a deathwish?"

"Her balloon sized butsy is something-"

"Yes, that too- no wait! That's not the point! Stop kidding around Natsu! What Max told you about eating, don't take it too seriously. He meant it another way around."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

Lucy hesitated as she saw some Fairy Tail members look in her direction. At that exact moment she saw Erza enter the door that made her more nervous so she said, "Look, let's talk about this in my house."

Reach her house, they did. Lucy slumped down her couch as Natsu contented himself down the floor.

"Max meant Grey slept with Juvia, that's all," Lucy looked at Natsu, "Its not 'eating' as in foods or anything like that, but 'taking one's body'. Can you follow?"

Natsu nodded in understanding. "I see! So you mean they—"

"Yes." Lucy crossed her arms, "Now that you understand, maybe you also understand the complication of matters. You cannot eat with me while I'm naked."

Natsu laughed so suddenly that surprised Lucy.

"Eh?"

"Oh c'mon, Lucy! Is that what you are so worried about? Then fine- I'll eat with you while I'm also naked… I dunno how Grey managed to let a girl go naked in front of him but I'm not an idiot like him."

Lucy raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Were you even listening? Anyway- I'm NOT that stupid enough to get naked in front of you!"

Moments later, Lucy is seen with a towel covering her whole body while sitting on the bed. Natsu was on the floor with nothing on while in front of him were a number of foods.

"I got the food from your kitchen!" he said enthusiastically.

"I figured…" Lucy sighed, "And how did I ended up removing my clothes?"

"Stop complaining and sit on the floor!" Natsu said energetically, "And removed the towel, alright?"

"You're going to be very lucky if I remove this!" Lucy said indignantly.

"What are you talking about? I'm naked too, ain't I?" Natsu showcased her everything he has and this made her blush.

"Idiot! Go wear your clothes!" she said in an almost panicking voice as she saw his dangling stick.

"Shuddup and sit here so we can eat! Don't be such a baby!"

Lucy hesitated, but then slowly sat on the floor.

"Get rid of the towel! You're no fun!"

Lucy blushed, but then sighed and threw away the towel down the floor. Natsu watched as she exposed her body in front of him. His eyes fell on her breast. Lucy became conscious and crossed her arms around her middle.

"Stop looking, idiot…"

Natsu blinked, and then frowned.

"Your tits are weird…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well- I've seen a number of tits lately since I go with Max and the rest… them girls don't make theirs as… as weird as yours…"

"Stop saying my breasts are weird," Lucy said as she looked down her chest, "They aren't…"

"I didn't mean weird in a bad way," Natsu defended, "I think yours is very beautiful."

Lucy looked at Natsu suddenly with a red face.

"You think my breasts are… beautiful?"

Natsu shrugged as he started eating porridge from the plate on the table. Lucy watched him, and then became conscious again to her body.

"Eat, Lucy," Natsu called as the stellar mage did not make any attempt to try the food.

"Natsu…" Lucy started, "Why… why do you go with everyone and peeping on girls?"

Natsu blinked before answering, "I'm invited."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

Lucy shook her head, "Then why did you decided to eat with me while naked? Why not ask Erza or Lisanna…?"

Natsu thought for a moment, but then the answer came to him almost naturally.

"Its coz Lucy is the first one I thought about, after all. I'm more comfortable inviting you with that, although someday maybe I will ask them! You're so smart!"

Lucy blushed one more time. Its like she's been blushing for more than what is enough, "You really are an idiot… in any case, I feel strange because of you."

"Hn? Why?"

"I don't know,but I'm off…" Lucy stood up and then sat on the bed while looking at Natsu. She had to admit, Natsu looked cute all of a sudden. "You are very stupid, Natsu."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how to comfort girls. I think that's the point where Grey has beaten you."

Natsu's eyes flashed. "What do you mean?"

"Grey was able to make Juvia happy… Can you do that to me?"

Lucy didn't know- or maybe she does-but was it because it was hot that day? Or was it because Natsu was with him? She didn't know, but at that moment, teasing Natsu seemed a great idea.

"I don't know what Grey had in mind when he did it with Juvia but she must be very happy."

Natsu frowned. Lucy looked away pointedly.

"Hey," he said after awhile, "Do you want me to eat you?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she shot the dragon slayer a look. At that moment, Natsu leaned forward and touched her breast earnestly.

"What are you-?"

"Your body just amazes me when nobody else can… I think because you are special, Lucy."

_Who taught this guy to sweet talk?_ Lucy thought desperately as she felt his hands squeezing her breast quite erotically.

"You stupid Natsu…"

Natsu did not hesitate as he leaned down and kissed her ample breasts. Lucy moaned, but did not so much as struggle. Natsu sucked on her breast and as he became absorb with what he was doing, she was becoming more aroused.

"Stop it… we can't…" she muttered with her face very red.

Natsu bit her nipples before looking up and kissing her.

"Up in the bed, you…" he whispered on her ears as he snaked his arms around her legs and carried her up the bed. Lucy could just feel his hard dick touching her womanhood. She could barely contain her emotion.

"Natsu…"

Natsu worked fast for someone who doesn't think much about what he was doing. He touched her opening and stroked under while kissing her boobs. Lucy felt electricity encircle her body as he felt his caress, felt her mind go blank to each kiss he planted on her breast.

"You're lewd." Natsu suddenly said that made her blush-

"Idiot-! Ahhh!"

Natsu slid down her middle and licked her all the way down to her opening.

"Talk about hot spring," he whispered as he pushed her legs wide open to see her clearly, "Wow…" and he lunge forward to help himself…

"Ohhhh…Natsu!"

She spread her legs wide open willingly as he sucked all her fluid. It was the most exciting feeling she ever had.

And then she felt him stood.

"I'm digging in," he said in a voice so serious she couldn't help but love it.

"Go ahead…" she replied.

And Natsu slid his manhood inside her opening and worked his way in. Lucy moaned and clutched on him as his hard dick penetrate her private part.

"Natsu-!"

With every stroke, she felt her mind going. With every movements, she felt very excited.

"You're way hot inside," he whispered on her ears.

"Keep digging," Lucy moaned and her mind was gone with her body as she felt her every stroke.

* * *

><p>Mirajane was smiling broadly as Lucy appeared on the counter the next day.<p>

"You seemed out of it, are you okay?"

Lucy smiled tiredly and yawned.

"Eating with Natsu seemed to tire you, huh?" Mirajane continued smiling. Lucy blushed and looked away, but then noticed Grey walking toward the counter.

"Morning," he said as he sat beside her.

Lucy smiled on him sneakily, "Hey, I heard you ate with Juvia?"

"Huh? News spread fast eh? Well, yeah, she gave me a taste of her own cooking."

"Wow, Grey, you are pretty bold about it! I didn't think you're way open…"

Grey looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? She invited me to have breakfast. She cooked curry see, and since I haven't eaten I decided to try… boy, was it bad… but nothing I cannot manage… hey, have you seen Natsu? Eh… Lucy? Are you okay?"

For Lucy had suddenly turned into a stone.

Sometimes, you just have to take it from some people.

Somewhere in Lucy's room, Natsu was still sleeping.

"Hmmm….Grey… I beat you…" he muttered in his sleep.

Lucy was still stoned.

"Oh, crap..."

**.THE END.**


End file.
